The Yellow Lady
by Ink Stained Lily
Summary: One shot with poetry inside, first one too. Serenity&Seto are sending secret messages to each other. The distance between them becomes a little too far, and Seto wants to become more a part of her life, but is that what she wishes for too?


First poetry fanfic, doing this little one shot for my new favorite couple from yugioh: Seto and Serenity. The poems are messages between the two of them since their being secretive about their relationship.

Hope you like…

WWWWWWWW

_Yellow Lady,_

_The shadows always wait,_

_for their lovely mate,_

_but she did not appear._

_Darkness cannot hide her,_

_in the night she is a yellow blur,_

_glowing when she comes near._

_What has kept her from him?_

_Let it not be grim,_

_or his heart shall sear._

_-Shadows_

Serenity had been frowning as she read the letter, but seeing the little heart by her penname made her smile again. She was upset that she was unable to tell Seto when she could not come to see him.

Calling him was risky unless Joey was not in the apartment. The walls were too thin, and she always worried something would slip that could give him a slight clue.

Yesterday night she was unable due to Joey's sudden stomach flu. He was not well enough still, and probably would not be by nighttime.

Serenity sighed as she tried to think of a way, but there was none. Asking someone else to take care of him would involve an explanation of why she could not. Joey was also resting on the other side of the door on his favorite couch.

Serenity ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote back to Shadow a quick reply.

She tiptoed to the open window and looked out for her messenger. As always he sat on the bench across the street waiting for her signal. Serenity signaled him over, and Mokuba came and did his best to look unsuspicious as he did.

When he was walking by beneath her window she threw out the paper on to the sidewalk where he would pick it up. Then he would walk off a bit till he was far away enough that he could run.

WWWWWWWW

Seto was having his secretary send all his calls off to other employees that were competent enough to handle the situation. He was not in the mood to work, not to mention he was exhausted.

He was sitting at his desk with an elbow resting on the table, and his head resting in his hand. His other hand fiddled with the random knick knacks on his desk. His eyelids would drop down a little every few minutes, but he would catch them trying to stay awake for Mokuba's return.

Serenity did not come to him at midnight exact. He could not help himself but to wait for a few moments longer, but they turned into hours. The sunrise was the only thing that assured him she would not be coming.

The weight on his eyes grew too heavy and he final fell to his bodies will.

"Seto! Seto!" A voice cried. He felt something shaking him on his shoulder.

Kaiba's eyes popped open when he realized he fell asleep. He woke up with his head on the desk drooling on some important documents.

"Mokuba…?" He groaned as he stretched up his arms.

"Yeah Bro, I got her reply."

Seto was fully awake when he heard that. He snatched the letter out of Mokuba's hand, and his other hand ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Good job Mokuba, now if you don't mind I'd like some privacy." He pointed towards the door to his office.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Fine, enjoy your love letter." He said teasingly as he dashed out of Kaiba's office.

Seto stood up and went to go stand by the big window that looked down on the streets of Domino from his office.

He smelled the letter first hoping for the scent of her perfume. When he found no trace of it he groaned again. If there was no perfume on the letter she would not be coming. Seto opened it to find out why.

_She dreams of his embraces,_

_but will not recieve them._

_An affliction has come,_

_but still her hope can still stem._

_Hope they will be together again._

_-The Yellow Lady _

Kaiba was immediately concerned when he saw the word affliction. His mind ran over the possibilities that she was either ill or worse hurt.

"Mokuba!" He yelled for his brother to return.

His brother came back quickly since he was expecting that he would be called back. "Is it new message, Seto?" He walked over with his hand held out to receive the sheet of paper.

"No, I'm wondering if you saw her in the window."

Mokuba looked confused. "Why?"

"I think something is wrong Mokuba. How'd she look?"

"Sorry Seto, but I didn't see her. I only saw her hand throw out the piece of paper."

Kaiba growled then sighed quickly. "Not your fault Mokuba."

"Do you want to send me back over?"

Yes he thought. "No," Seto answered "you've done enough for me today."

Mokuba smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure she's alright Seto." He walked out of Kaiba's office again.

"I hope so."

WWWWWWWW

"Serenity!" Joey wailed.

"I'm coming Joey!" Serenity rushed out of the kitchen with Joey's tray of food. "Come on, sit up Big Brother, you can't lie down and eat." Serenity scolded.

"Alright, Alright Sis, I'll sit up. I don't want food on my shirt anyway."

Serenity giggled. "Before you eat though let's take your temperature." She pulled out a thermometer from her apron pocket.

Joey made a face but opened his mouth up for the thermometer. When it was donereading his temperature Serenity pulled it out to check his condition so far.

"Oh no! Joey you've gone up from 101 to 103! You must have a fever not the stomach flu."

Joey groaned and leaned back into his pillows.

Serenity placed the folding table by Joey's side and picked up the food from the coffee table and transferred it over so Joey could reach it easily.

"I have an idea that might help." Serenity began removing her apron and moving towards the front door. "Drink up that soup, and I'll be back with some herbal tea. Those drinks always make people feel better."

Joey was already slurping up his soup, but not with his usual vigor when it came to food. "Alright Sis, but get some good flavors nothing too bitter, you know?"

"Of course I know Joey."

"Hey before you go, would you mind opening the window a little? It's getting a little stuffy in here."

"Not at all." Serenity pulled up the blinds and saw the sun setting quickly. She pushed it up allowing the cool air to enter. It felt a little chilly actually.

_"Better put on my coat." _Serenity thought. She pulled her beige overcoat off its hanger and threw it on. Then she wrapped her favorite yellow scarf around her head; she had felt a strong breeze coming in and did not want her hair getting messy. Then she grabbed her keys off the table by the door and called a good bye to Joey on her way out the front door.

Everyone outside were walking home from jobs they just were set free from. She had to squeeze her way through the crowds, bumping into a few men in suits, some waitresses, and some person in a dark hoodie. She got passed through them and turned into the store waiting for her on her left side.

Serenity's trip to the store was very easy. She found a good couple of herb teas and bought them all for Joey. The street lights were all on as she started walking back to her and Joey's apartment.

_"Perfect, I've got the tea to help Joey. If this helps I'll be seeing Seto again very soon." _Serenity smiled thinking of running into Seto's arm when she saw him again. He would hold her close, taking in secret whiffs of her hair, and she would smell his rich cologne on his collarbone.

Then she was taken from her happy fantasies when a rough hand covered her mouth and its other grabbed her by her arm. The man pulled her into the dark alley she passed by, and the one that he had come out of after her. Serenity tried to scream, but it came out too muffled by his hand. The man shoved her behind the dumpster, and pinned her up against the wall.

"Please!" She begged now that her lips were free. "Don't hurt me!"

The man chuckled. "What do you expect me to do sweetheart? Just stare at your pretty little face then run away? No," He moved in closer to her face "I want a little more than that. Scream and I'll hurt you even more." He started stroking her hair a little. "Let's get rid of that silly little bandana first." He yanked off her bandana and threw it away where the wind picked it up, and off it flew to the sidewalk.

"That's better." He crooned as he ran his filthy hands through her silky locks.

WWWWWWWWW

Seto Kaiba was walking inconspicuously in a crowd on his way towards Serenity's neighborhood. He looked inconspicuous too, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, sneakers, and a black hoodie with the hood up.

He needed to see how she was. The possibility of her being sick or hurt drove him crazy.

As he walked towards her apartment he couldn't help but notice how shady her area looked. There were many people loitering in the alleys, talking close together. Seto noticed how one of the women in the crowd with him was clutching her purse tightly, her eyes darting side to side looking for a potential thief to walk by. She often glanced as him warily expecting him to be a pickpocket.

_You're_ _wasting your time on me lady when you could be looking for the real pickpocket. _He ignored her stares and looked around for other interesting things to observe when he saw something yellow walking towards them.

It was Serenity. She looked perfect tonight, not a hint of bad health or injury. She was just walking in her beige overcoat with her yellow scarf wrapped around her head, smiling as she walked towards him.

When she reached the crowd she bumped into a few of the people, even him, but she didn't see him; she just said "excuse me" and kept on walking.

Seto turned around and saw her enter a small little store. After a minute he followed in after her.

She was looking at teas, and picked up a few then walked over to the cashier, an elderly woman, but not too old. The woman immediately recognized Serenity.

"Hey Serenity! It's nice to see you again little lady."

"Hello Frannie." Serenity smiled brightly. "How are you doing today?"

"Just fine, now let's see what you're buying tonight." The woman picked up a few of her items and scanned them quickly. "Herbal tea? Trying to cleanse yourself or something?"

"There for my brother actually, you remember Joey."

"Of course, such a nice young man, how is he?"

"Well, he's sick right now, and I'm hoping these teas will help him."

_So it's Wheeler that's keeping her away. _Seto was more irritated with Joey's existence. Keeping his girlfriend away from him on the rare nights they planned to see each other.

"I'm sure that these will help him, Serenity. It'll be 6.50, Honey."

"Here you go. It was nice seeing you Fran."

"You too Serenity, and be back soon." The lady said as she picked up her magazine again.

Serenity walked out, and waved to Fran before she left to head on home.

Seto was about to run and catch her, but then he saw a vase of yellow roses behind the front counter. He walked over to Fran quickly and inquired if he could by one of the flowers.

"Need one for a lady friend young man?"

"Yes, I do need one for that."

The woman smiled kindly. "Alright," She plucked one from the vase "free of charge." She added then picked up her magazine again.

"Thank you." He quickly went out to go catch up with Serenity.

He came out he was surprised that he could not see her up ahead of him. Seto ran a little so he could try and catch up with her, wherever she was.

When he found her shopping bag lying on the pavement he felt fury build up inside him.

_Whoever took her away from me is dead!_

Seto whirled around looking for a hint. Serenity could not be too far away he reasoned, unless it was a car that took her away, but no cars went by the store when he or she were inside it. No cars meant someone had to have grabbed her and dragged her off somewhere. Thinking like this helped Seto to keep his temper at a smolder.

_Please give me something to find her._

A miracle happened. Her yellow scarf blew out from the alley two stores away from old Frannie's shop.

Seto did not run to it, he walked silently and briskly to the alley's entrance. He looked around the corner to see what was there.

He could see their heads sticking out from the other side of the dumpster. Serenity was up against the filthy brick wall, her eyes closed, but tears still streamed down her face. The man was touching her hair, smelling it, savoring her.

_He should not be allowed to enjoy her presence! That scum!_

Seto's temper was starting up again, but he kept it at its most controlled level. Serenity was in serious danger if he exposed himself, especially if the man had a weapon.

_I can sneak up to him. I blend in easily with the shadows, and I can be as silent as one._

Seto walked quietly and stood fully in the entrance to the alley. He walked forward not creating a single stomp with his steps.

The man was almost done toying with her hair, and was beginning to unbutton her coat.

Her eyes remained closed, but she became more terrified when she felt the buttons of her coat becoming undone.

Seto was reaching the dumpster, but at this point he had little noise makers lying all over the ground; papers, cans, and boxes that stood in his way.

He stepped carefully around each obstacle, making sure very minimal noise was created.

The man never turned, and Serenity never opened her eyes.

Seto was passed the dumpster, and could easily grab the man now, but Seto wanted him down on the ground groveling.

He pulled back his fast and hit the man right in the jaw.

The man was halfway through with the coat buttons; then the hit from his attacker had him down on the ground.

Serenity opened her eyes slowly and saw her hooded rescuer. "Th-thank you" She stammered then she ran away back to the sidewalk. She found her tea unharmed with a little something extra on top of the bag.

A yellow rose.

She picked it them both up, examining the flower closely.

Serenity turned back to the dark alley running crying "Seto! Seto!" When she reached the alley he was still there, but at the moment he was lifting up the man and throwing him into dumpster. Then he slammed down the covers, and weighed them down with a few things he found lying in the alley.

"Seto?" Serenity asked.

The hooded man looked at her, and moved towards her slowly. He stopped in front of her, his hands in his pockets.

"Are you alright, Yellow Lady?" He asked smirking slightly beneath his hood.

Serenity grinned at him. "Seto!" She cried throwing herself around him Serenity gave him a tight hug.

He braced himself, and Seto saved himself from falling over. Seto pulled her closely burying his face in her hair taking in little whiffs of her shampoo.

"I missed you." She said as they stood there.

"I did too. You had me worried when you used the word affliction in your message."

Serenity cringed. "Sorry, I'm no good at poetry, nor am I good at phrasing things properly."

Seto took a step away and took hold of her hands. "Come on, I got to get you home." He led her out of the alley and in the direction of her apartment.

They were silent for a minute while they walked.

"You're angry." Serenity observed.

"Of course I am." Seto growled.

"Look, I know, that was really scary Seto, especially for me, but you came in time."

Seto stopped and dropped her hand. "Yeah Serenity, I was here this time, but half the time I'm not, and this isn't the best area to live in."

"You know it would be more difficult if we were-."

"If people knew we were together? Yeah, for your friends and your brother who wouldn't approve. I get threats, but I have people to protect me, and Serenity I want you to stay alive, and I'm willing to go to great lengths to accomplish that."

Serenity frowned and attained a hard voice of her own. "I know what you want, and I also know my friends and brother could adjust. I know that I would be safer if I was watched and looked after by your security, and living in the Kaiba Mansion."

She had let go of his hand so he stepped back a little from this display of aggression coming from the most nonchalant girl ever.

"Any area can be dangerous, and I usually don't go out at this time because of that, but my brother needed something to get better. Yes he could live without the tea, but if he was better I could see you again sooner."

"Serenity-." Kaiba tried.

Serenity was not done. "Another thing, I could adjust to your lifestyle, but not now. I'm comfortable where I am, and I don't want any life changes right now."

Serenity huffed a little since she barely inhaled and exhaled during her little speech.

"Wow. That's-well I'm not sure what to say."

Serenity kept her eyes to the ground till he thought of something to respond with.

"I do have a one question though." He finally came up with.

"What is that?" She looked back up at him.

"Well, first, I understand how you don't want your life to change drastically. I am willing to wait until we are…more serious I guess you could say. I am still going to worry about you; anything could get you, from here or even people I get involved with in business, the worse people to know about us."

Serenity nodded.

"The thing I'm wondering is…if your brother and friends are able to adjust why do you not let them know?"

"I…" Serenity could not think of answer to that.

"I know you're not ready for a lot of life changes. The thing is Serenity, I'm willing to make you a part of my life, and I can't tell if you really want me to be a part of yours."

"Seto…please, I love you." Serenity insisted.

Seto smiled a little at that, but it turned back down as he continued. "I want to be more involved with your life though. Yugi, Tea, and I guess Tristan too would be the easiest to let me in. Your brother and I will always have difficulties, and I guess this would be a new one."

"Tristan wouldn't be all that eager actually." Serenity remembered his huge crush on her.

"Whatever." He said impatiently. "I'd just like to be given a little space in your life, instead of being in the dark."

"I don't know." Serenity said doubtfully.

Seto did not continue on with the topic after that. "Come on, your brother will get worried." He took her hand again and led her home, but it held less affection than before.

When they arrived he did not stay long only saying that if she wanted to see him again to just call him. Before he left he did give her back the yellow scarf she lost. Serenity was glad the scarf had only been lost temporarily, but she would have to wash it since that vile man touched it.

Serenity was disappointed he did not linger a little, but from their discussions that night she could not be annoyed at him; besides Joey needed her care right now.

WWWWWWWWW

"Good choice Serenity." Joey praised his little sister as he sipped up his tea.

Serenity smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"I'm already feeling ten times better Sis." He extolled.

Serenity giggled a little. She was happy he was feeling better. "Are you still hungry Joey?"

"A little bit still."

"How about I get you some crackers? Is that okay?"

Joey nodded as he sipped the tea.

Serenity went into the kitchen and got the crackers from the cupboard above the sink. When she was closing it the little door she glanced at her yellow rose in the water glass.

_"I'd just like to be given a little space in your life, instead of being in the dark."_

"I want that too Seto." She whispered. "Joey!" She yelled as she put the cookies onto a plate.

"Yeah Sis!" He answered.

"I want to talk to you about something."

WWWWWWWW

_In daylight shadows cannot hide_

_Today I want mine by my side_

_Forgive the light that cast you out_

_Please do not doubt_

_For I wish for you to stand by me in daylight_

_To be my cherished knight_

_All who I trust will see_

_The bond between you and me_

_-Serenity _

Seto grinned when he finished reading this. He was given a little room, and one day he would give her a permanent place in his life; whenever she was ready of course.

"I'll see you soon Serenity."


End file.
